eraofrevantwofandomcom-20200213-history
Wez Johnson
Westley John Johnson, or Wez Johnson as prefered, was a member of the British Armed Force's in 1906, and would later come to serve at the start of World War I in 1914 when the German Empire launched an attack on Belgium. Wez Johnson was one of those who suspected that German would one day try to begin a war, even while his friend Tom Davidson believed a war would never happen, Wez continued to believe that a War is on the way, but never tried to talk this into his friend. Wez was also a member of the British Assassin's secretly, and all his Military Training has only improved his skill's through years of training, becoming a Master at Free-Running, Stealth Killing and much more. ''Early Life Born in 1894 to the Johnson Family, Wez was the youngest out of his family, often being made to remain with his Sister and Mother due ti his Fathers ignorance and selfishness. When His father questioned Mary about the birth of Wez it was hinted that Wez was perhaps not even of the Johnson Bloodline, and a possiblity that he was from another but this was only speculation on James the III's view, since Mary refused to sleep with any other man or betray the trust of her children. At the age of four in 1898 James began the teachings of the Assassin's to Wez, forcing him to learn at an early age how to survive alone, by the time of 1900 at six years old Wez had become reliant on himself, this had changed him more than even James would be aware of, while a Child is ment to be loved and cared for, Wez had no knowledge of it, and believed in the training as he grew, in 1902 at 8 Wez was tought to begin using Knives, and in 1903 at 9 he was taken to kill his first target, his Eldest Brother was training him since 1901 since their father had died, and unlike James the III, his eldest brother was even harsher which is why he was forced to kill his first target in 1903. Eventually in 1906 Wez faked his age to join the British Army, only 12 Years old when he joined the Army, and he found it more enjoyable with its Training and Dicsipline, in 1910 at the age of 16 he had begun progressing through the rank of Private to Corporal, eventually he progressed further and in 1913 at 19 he had attained the rank of Sergeant, he remained this rank until 1914, and it was in this rank he was then sent off to war against Germany. World War I World War I, or the Great War as it was called at the time, was one of the most deadliest campaigns fought in Western History. Wez Johnson was a participant of this Great War, and suffered many losses mentally, he also lost many friends during this war. 'First Year of War - 1914-1915' The First year of the War, from July 28 1914 to January 1st 1915, a entire year of bloodshed that saw thousands killed in battle. During the first Year Wez lost his best friend during the Battle of Le Cateau just moments from being able to retreat with the rest of his Military Force. On August 10 Wez was nearly killed during the Seige of Antwerp, but his life was saved by the acts of a Belgium Officer. Battle of Mons The First Battle Wez partook was the Battle of Mons, he entered the battle in August 23 1914, a day after the Germans had launched their invasion of Belgium. During the Battle of Mons Wez was trusted to command the BEF into battle, and as the highest ranking officer at the Battle of the British Force's everyone of the BEF relied heavily on Wez as he led the fight, however as the Battle of Mons turned to German's favour, Wez lost alittle faith in his commanding skills, but refused to allow the Germans to gain victory, however he was forced to retreat eventually. Resulting in German gaining a massive advantage in Belgium. Battle of Le Cateau After a hasty retreat from Mons in Belgium to the French Position in Le Cateau, Wez spoke with a French Commanding Officers to alert him to the size of the German Army that is advancing on their position, after he'd finished alerting the officer he returned to his position beside the British BEF to be ready to fight the advancing Germans. With Germans advancing on the Position Wez was sure that the size of the Germans would overun the position, however he believed in his Allies; the French and those who had escaped with his force's in Mons, with French Soldiers, Belgium Soldiers and the British, Wez was hoping it would be enough for the Great Retreat. Though it proved enough, Wez saw the death of his best friend, however he reufsed to allow the body to remain on the battle-field for Germans to dishonor the body of his friend, he suffered many shots to his shoulder and legs to bring his friends body out of the battle field. On the Boats to return to Britian, Wez assured the French General that Britian will send more troops to help. First Return to Britian Upon retreating from Le Cateau, the British Army returned to great Britian, in order to re-group its Military Force's, upon return Wez went to the Tavern at the Docks. After the re-grouping of British Force's, Wez learned that he was to aid Belgium defend against German and Astria-Hungary Force's, so Wez began gathering the force's he'd need to aid with the Defence at Antwerp. On September the 26th 1914 Wez left Great Britian to get to Belgium, to begin preparing the defence's of Antwerp. Siege of Antwerp On September 28, 1914 Wez and his Military strength began the defence of Antwerp from a German/Astrio-Hungarian Military siege, the Siege lasted from the 28th September to the 10th August 1914, a series of fighting which took its toll on Wez as he fought against the Germans, he was forced to bring in his training from his Family, the training of an Assassin, and he began to stealthily kill German Officers behind the German lines, eventually however on his return on the final day of combat, Wez suffered massive inuries to his body after being caught by a German Soldier. If not for some Belgium Officers, Wez would have died on the 10th August, however he managed to escape Antwerp with the rest of the surviving British as they fled Antwerp to the Netherlands. 'Second Year of War - 1915-1916' During the start of the year, January 1st 1915 Wez was granted his next rank, Sergeant Major, upon recieving this rank he was told to help train a new Soldier thats just joined the Military, this Soldier; Alex Mac'Correl would come to rely on Wez for quiet alot in the ways of Military support, but he was also a smart kid which Wez respected. During his time at the African Theatre of the War he met Bennu Mubarak, a woman he fell for right away the moment he met her, it was Bennu that Wez went to when he got any injuries. Second Battle of Ypres On April 22 1915, Wez was sent to Ypres with a Large British Force, to begin fighting against the German Force's, Wez followed all his orders, and found that he was able to find ways to defeat the Germans, but this would come to be wrong infomation when he discovered that his Military Force had been led into a trap, resulting in Wez taking most injuries and losing some of his men, Wez was quickly removed from the battle field and returned to Britian on 29th May. On May 12 1915, Wez was assigned to the London docks to oversee the new Canadian Force's that where being sent from Canada to support its Force's that where already sent to Ypres. Arrival at Cairo When Wez was sent a message, it gave him details about where his next assignments where to be, upon further inspection he found he was being sent to the African Theatre of the War, and set out right away to get his next assignment started with other British Soldiers. Traveling for a few days, they eventually reached Cairo, a safe port from the war, since German Force's had not yet attacked Egypt. Upon arrival the British where met by the Egyptian's Goverment Leader who welcomed the British with open arms. Defence of Suez Canal In July 28 1915, Wez was sent to increase the defence at the Suez Canal to prevent the Ottoman Empire from advancing further into Northern Africa. Eventually at the end of July the British BEF and Egyptian Military was succesful in keeping a Strong defence in Suez Canal, and protected the route towards Cairo, with this victory Wez was awarded his next promotion, and he continued to serve in Northern Africa building up the defence's to ensure the Ottoman Empire was unable to continue its strike towards the North. Eventually in December Wez was allowed to return back to Europe to continue the fight in the Western Front. Second Return to Britian Setting off from Cairo on December 29, 1915, he eventuallyed arrived back at the docks of London on January 2 1916, and returned to the British Command at the docks to get his next assignment for his return to the Western Front of the War. On the first day of his return, he was given work to assist in moving supplies aboard the War-Ships, at night he continued this job until Ashley Smith had snuke into the Docks after she'd been taken out, since he didn't wish to get into any arguments about getting her to leave he sginalled Soldiers to have her taken to a Cell aboard one of the ships. The Following Morning, he continued assisting with moving supplies onto Ships. 'Third Year of War 1916-1917' The Third Year of the War, as the War began to turn into the Favour of the Allies, Wez began believing it was a trick by the Central Powers, and continued to believe it until the end of 1916. Battle of Somme Fighting from July 1 1916, to Novermber 18 1916, Wez felt the deverstation on every day he was fighting, he found the planes very inspiring as they swooped down on the enemy at the Trenches that German Force's where hiding within, as the Battle of Somme raged on, Wez thought back to when the War started, and though about how he could have saved his friend. Eventually on Novermber 18 the Battle of Somme came to a swift end with Germans retreating to begin defending at the next staging ground. 'Fourth Year of War 1917-1918' The Fourth year of World War I, a Year filled by deverstation, death and determination for those wanting to end the war, Wez has seen more of his friends die every day when he was fighting, he continues to think of them as the months go by, thinking of how he should have tried harder to help them. Battle of Arras Wez came to Arras with a British Military Force and its Allies to fight against the Germans, though not much is known about how the Battle went, it is known that Wez and the Brtisih Allies achieved a Tactical Victory even when the Battle itself was Indecisive. Battle of Messines Little is known about Wez part-take in this battle other than it was a British Victory. Battle of Cambria The Battle of Cambria was a Tactical Victory for both sides, and its results was a stalemate, Wez part-take in this battle is not very known. 'Last Few Months of War 1918' The Final Few months of the First World War, Wez Part-take in this was during the Spring Offencive and the Hundred Days offencive. Spring Offensive While the Germans had a tactical German success its overall was failure, resulting in the Allies getting one step clsoer to ending the First World War, Wez took part in the Spring Offencive with the rest of the Allied Force's. Hundred Days Offensive Little infomation of Wez's movements are known, its possible he wasn't sent to this movement by the Allies since his record doesn't show any orders to be sent to the Western Front during the Hundred Days offensive, it may have been his own movement or orders from the British Sect of Assassin's to execute German Officers swifttly. Peaceful Years 1918-1939 After the First World War, Wez left Great Britian to go back to Egypt, an dto also join up with the French Foriegn Legion that was in Egypt, but his main reason was to see Bennu again, having made promises to return after the War had ended. 'Service in the French Foreign Legion' Upon arriving into Egypt in 1918, Wez joined the French Legion stationed there, and remained in service from 1918 to 1922 and still remains in the Legion. Having become part of the Military Legion, he found his skills could be put to use within Egypt in the French movements to protect key locations for Allied Force's in Africa. As such, Wez was also able to remain close to his lover; Bennu Mubarak, and continued to live with her when he was given leave from the Legion camp in Egypt. In 1923 Wez found that he was going to be following the Legion to a battle within the Sahara desert all due to the fact the Legion wanted to be the first to uncover a lost city somewhere near the Sahara. 'Leaving the Legion' In 1929 Wez left the French Foreign Legion having argued with bennu about things within Europe, the two eventually made up, and both choose to leave the African Continent to go to Europe. 'Return to Great Britian' In 1929 Novermber 12, Wez returned to Great Britian with his lover; Bennu Mubarak, however he re-enlisted into the British Army, and retook his role in the Army. World War II Having learned about the new Germany, he grew a fast dis-like to it, and was sure like several others that Germany may once again start a war, Wez showed much dislike to the new Leader Adolf Hitler even when reading papers when it said good things, he knew that Adolf was a familiar name, and was very wary about him, he alerted the British Assassin's and wished to attempt to get a spy of some kind in Germany to keep their eye on Hitler to see if he makes any kind of move. Skills and Abilities Wez Johnsons skills derive from the training he had been given at the age of four, all which where from the Ancient Assassin training styles, Wez became an expert of Free-Running, something not practiced very often in Public, when he was using such movements during his training course's within the Army, most Soldiers found it strange that he did such things. Wez was an expert as well as using Swords, Throwing Knives and Rifle's, he however was more intrested in the use of the Assassin hidden-blade, and kept it on when ever he was sent to a mission with British Armed Force's over seas, due to it being stealthy, he was able to keep it hidden under his sleeve while on missions with the Military. Ever since he'd joined the Foreign Legion in 1918, Wez has improved his Skills both as a Soldier and as an Assassin, having mastered differant variations of Martial Arts from Asia, Africa and America, as well as the French Fighting Styles. Friends and Relationships Wez Johnson met many people through 15 Years of his life, having met people at the age of 6 through his eldest brother juring the days that his brother had trained him in the ways of the Assassin's, and he later met even more when he became a Soldier within the British Army. [[Tom Davidson|'Tom Davidson']], Born June 11 1895. A British Soldier that fought by Wez's side during the Battle at Mons and Le Cateau where he served and died at, to fight for the United Kingdom. Thomas Davidson was Wez best friend, having known each other before the time at the Army, they where often always finding ways to rival each other with friendly games, some sports and some in ideas. Tom Davidson was a young lad at the time he joined the Army with Wez, however he started a year after, 1907 where as Wez joined 1906, his death effected Wez alot, but due to his training Wez was able to remain calm and stable 'Bennu Mubarak, Born June 12 1897. She was an Egyptian Citizen, born in Cairo, in 1915 she met Wez Johnson when he had come over to fight for the Afircan Theatre to prevent the Ottoman Empire from gaining more ground to enforce the Central Powers movements. Bennu helped Wez on several occassion, often fixing up his wounds when he'd returned from any battle. In December he made promises that he would return to see her once the War was over having been given orders to return to the Western Front to fight against the German Empire. Once the War ended, Wez boarded a ship to leave Britian and to return to Egypt, for Bennu and to sign up for the French Foreign Legion. With His plans set, he informed the British Army he'll be transfering to the French Foreign Legion for the time being until he returns to Britian. Clothing and Equipment Clothing in which Wez has used during his life is mixed between the present time clothes of 1890's and 1915, his clothing styles however revolve mainly around the British Military Uniform, and the armour that is provided with the Uniform. Wez has been known however to have at least worn the Robes of the Assassin at the age of 17 while within the British Army, however he only wore such clothing at night to avoid detection when snooping around in restricted sections of the Military Camp he was stationed in. After the First World War, Wez returned to Civilian Based Clothing, and after he Left Great Britian, he choose to take on a uniform that could cover his face. '''Weapon's Wez Johnson has been known to use many differant weapons through the early days of his life to the young age of 5 a year after his Assassin training had begun, these weapons that where used where; Swords, Knives, Throwing Knives and a Hidden-Blade, eventually when he was part of the Army he learned to use the Rifle's provided as well as Revolvers and explosives. His most prized weapon however is the iconic weapon of the Assassin Order; The Hidden Blade. He favours this weapon souly because of the advantages it has with Stealthy kills, and see's that as just as important as any rifle when in combat, he also has upgrade's for the Assassin Blade, which he was allowed to have once he attained a certern Rank within the Assassin's Order, even while in the Army he continued to report to the Assassin's about his Military Training and the advantages the Army could have with the Assassin Order. These Upgrade's are; *Poison Needle Attachment *Hidden-Pistol Attachmen Wez however normally uses on the Hidden-Blade though, and rarely relies on its Upgrade's to assist him in his kills.